1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a speech processes, and more particularly to a process that identifies interference that may occur during a registration process.
2. Related Art
Speech processing is susceptible to environmental noise and electromagnetic interference. Some interference may combine with other noise to reduce speech intelligibility and quality.
Some systems attempt to suppress this noise by reducing wireless phone transmission power. Other systems attempt to suppress this noise by changing transmission protocols. Other systems use shielding to insulate handsets and vehicle based systems. Each of these systems may require additional hardware that may be expensive and difficult to implement. There is a need for a system that identifies interference, has minimal latency, and may be implemented through hardware and/or software.